ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Images Needed Missions *.45 in My Hand *Are We Cool Needs narrative *A Good Little Soldier Infobox *Sit Down Needs narrative *A Little Late for That *The Connection to Cuba *The Privileged Die Slow *There's a War Goin' On *Certainly Was Exciting Needs narrative *Evil That Men Do *The Poor Sumbitch *Real Nice Time Needs narrative *The Fists & the Flames *Jesuit in New Mexico *Burn Like Napalm *Yet Here We Are Needs narrative *Mafia III Endings Need Donovan hearing images Characters *Stephen DeGarmo *Hollis Dupree ? *Mason Carter *Enzo Conti *Tony Derazio *Joe *John Donovan *Racket Enforcers *Ralph McNairy *Remy Duvall *Tommy Marcano *Southern Union *U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Locations *Gun Smuggling Depot Barclay Mills Weapons *Silenced M1N8 *Stromer .223 Need Replaced With Mafia III Font *Gunsmith.png *IRA Bomber.png *Kickback.png *Mob Doctor.png *Racket Informants.png Other *File:Rackets.png Ammo Capacity Handguns *Alfredsson M200 6/12 *Alfredsson M419 10/20 *Blackburn FAF-33 15/30 *Clipper .44 *Czech Ver. B-65 20/40 *Elling 9mm 13/26 *Masterson Phoenix 6/12 *Masterson Semi-Auto 7/21 *Scoped Phoenix *Silenced Deacon .22 *Silenced Masterson 7/21 *Silentium 7/21 Automatics *Automat SG 20/40 *Alfredsson M833 24/72 *Binya 25/50 *Carter M33-A 20/72 *Czech Ver. B-65 20/100 *Deutsche M11B *M1N8 30/60 *Pasadena AR30 30/60 *Silenced M1N8 30/90 *Stromer .223 *Trench 1938 Drum 50/100 *Trench 1938 30/60 Shotguns *Barker 390 4/8 *Barker 390 (Gator Skin) 4/20 *Barker 1500 Tactical *Cornell 40 6/10 *Elmwood 1925 4/10 *Exterminatore 4/20 *Lupara 2/10 *Riot 550 8/10 Rifles *Camo Model 67 4/15 *Hartmann .30 15/45 *Hawk 4540 Night Vision *Manitou Model 67 4/10 *Mayweather .30 8/24 *Mayweather M04A3 5/10 *Praecisione .30 15/60 *Viper 55 10/10 Special *Hartmann 7.62mm *Hartmann AT-40 1/0 *Hartmann HLP Playthrough Notes *Stoltz Beer is in mafia iii, ads heard on radio. Tagline, "Stoltz, it's in the water" *Nicki Burke lesbian, girlfriend is Darlene. *Burke has liver cancer, has 6-8 months to live. *Tip: Reloading a checkpoint while at a safehouse (racket you own etc.) will repair car and restock all weapons, tac-vest and medicine cabinets. **will also spawn you at nearest safehouse with your car *Tony Derazio lands on the car belonging to someone named Mark. Conversation overheard at Cavar Construction. *Lake to the north is Northlake, bridge over it is Northlake Bridge. *Reported cause of fire at Sammy's was gas leak. *Donovan arrived in Vietnam in aug 1961. **Spent couple months in Saigon, then transfered to a base in Laos that was run by the special activities division. Where they trained and equipped the Hmong before turning them lose on the NVA who were running arms and supplies via the Ho Chi Minh trail. He then worked with Lincoln is what became known as the Phoenix program. Dialogue *Cooyon - Louisiana Cajun slang for stupid, dumb or an educated fool. *Bouda kaka - Haitian Creole, literal translation = shitty ass. *Chalky - Irish slang, extremely derogatory word for blacks. Cultural References *Wikipedia:Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In mentioned in random NPC conversation. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute. Timeline *February 20, 1968 - Lincoln arrives in New Bordeaux, home from the the war. *February 21, 1968 - Lincoln kills Baka *February 26, 1968 - Lincoln learns plan to use drill supplied by Burke *February 27, 1968 - Fed. Res. Heist *MLK assassination, April 4, 1968. In cutscene after Tommy's death Father James mentioned Lincoln was in the next room fighting for his life when that happened. *In The Way of Flesh, while waiting for the Haitians, an NPC can be overheard saying they heard they will be flying James Earl Ray back to the US. This happened in June 1968. *In The Way of Flesh, Cassandra says it was "a few months ago" that he killed Baka. (May?) *Hearings mention events took place in the summer and fall of 1968. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute (16 October 1968) played on radio after finishing The Privileged Die Slow. *News report of Appolo 7 launch (October 11, 1968) played after finishing Barclay, Downtown and Tickfaw. *Newspaper for Lou Marcano's death says July (date blurred) 1968. *Native son show about Czechoslovakia, didn't get to hear whole thing. Not sure if was about the Prague Spring or following invasion by the Soviet Union. Lincoln *Lincolns mother abandoned him in 1947, couple of years after he was born. Father James heard she was Dominican and he figured his father was white, maybe Italian. **Stayed at orphanage until 1958 (age 13) *donovan met lincoln in 1966 *2 purple hearts, the bronze star and the distinguished service cross. *very protective over Delray Hollow, telling drug dealers like Bear Donnelly and others to steer clear of there. Racket Max Earns Kickback is 2% *Delray Hollow - 50,000 x2 = 100,000 (kickback 2,000) *Pointe Verdun - 50,000 x2 = 100,000 (kickback 2,000) *River Row - 50,000 x2 = 100,000 (kickback 2,000) *Barclay Mills - 60,000 x2 = 120,000 (kickback 2,400) *Downtown - 60,000 x2 = 120,000 (kickback 2,400) *Tickfaw Harbor - 60,000 x2 = 120,000 (kickback 2,400) *French Ward - 70,000 x2 = 140,000 (kickback 2,800) *Frisco Fields - 70,000 x2 = 140,000 (kickback 2,800) *Southdowns - 70,000 x2 = 140,000 (kickback 2,800) Scripted Songs Main Menu *All Along the Watchtower The Home Fires Burn *Psychotic Reaction (while breaking into vault) *Born to Be Wild (chase through canals) *Paint It Black (Stones, as they kills everyone in the bar) Thicker Than Blood *Bad Moon Rising (CCR, during Lincoln recovery montage) *Desperation after lincolns recovery as he drives to sammys bar. The Way of Flesh when meeting Donovan at beginning of smack racket *Walking the Dog Compromised Corruption *tramp Jesuit in New Mexico *Runaway Yet Here We Are *Hold On, I'm Comin' (Leaving Donovan) *After above, rotating play on all stations *You Belong to Me (Misfits) *Paint It Black (Avengers) *Bad Moon Rising (Morning Ritual) *Palisades Park (Ramones) Blind Eyes of God *Sympathy for the Devil End credits *Bottom of the River Leaving new bordeaux ending with Cassandra ruling *Bad Moon Rising (Morning Ritual) Rule alone *The House of the Rising Sun (as car explodes} *Piece of My Heart (over ending narration) Category:Site Administration